


What The World Waited For

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, NSFW, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: There are no gay footballers currently playing in England, until rumour became too much for Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle, forcing them both out into an unknown territory of homophobia in modern day football.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time bloody coming (ie all summer) but I finally got off my arse and started to work on this AU. Football has been my life for as long as I can remember and I wanted to incorporate it into a robron story of my own.

_“No openly gay footballers currently playing.”_

_“Two Premier League footballers are ready to come out-reports say.”_

Robert groaned and rolled his eyes flicking though Twitter. The reports had been coming in thick and fast for the past two weeks, starting with the announcement that there were at least seven gay footballers in the Premier League. The newest one reported that two men in the top flight division were on their way to coming out. I _t would be a new generation_ , they said, _it would revolutionize football as we know it._

He knew all too well the dangers of coming out in the industry, seeing players and other sports stars coming out after their careers have ended, but still receiving backlash from thousands of people, hate comments and death threats. He had told his parents when he was 19, two and a half weeks after signing for the first team for £1.2 million. Surprisingly, they had accepted him straight away, told them that he’d always be their son and that they’ll always love him. His agent knew he was bisexual too, had warned him off telling the world four years ago, mainly because of the lack of protection.

Now, at the age of 23, he was on the team coach, on the way back from the second round FA Cup, having won 3-2, including his own assist. It just so happened that the team they had been playing was known for being homophobic, and for one of the only times in his career, he had walked out onto the pitch, legs shaking and tears welling in his eyes as he heard the chants of “does your boyfriend know you’re here?” It carried on through the match, and at certain points, he heard the oppositions fans shouting “fag!” at whichever player was closest to them.

He knew that it wasn’t possible that people had found out about his sexuality, he’d been so careful his entire life, but even now, hours after the game had ended and he was surrounded by his team mates, he couldn’t help but have his eyes glued to the online world, ready to deny all accusations.

It wasn’t until three weeks later that the rumours about him and another footballer spread like wildfire, after both of them were spotted in the same nightclub on a Saturday night.

Robert was out celebrating the win, a 4-1 victory against Liverpool, putting his own team eight points clear at the top of the table. They’d been on a winning streak, bagging clean sheets week after week until this weekend, but they all felt the need to go and party. Aaron Dingle was there too, a young player who had recently signed for the rival team. He’d been penned to become the next best striker, and Robert had to admit, he was dreading having to play them in the coming January, knowing full well that Aaron would be going for all the goals. With the media attention at Aaron’s feet, he had become subjected to a growing rumour that he is gay. People had claimed that they knew him in his adolescence, and that he had boyfriends throughout high school, before signing for a youth team meaning these people never saw him again.

They’d been photographed talking at the bar, Robert leaning over to talk into Aaron’s ear, and Aaron with a red face and glowing smile as he laughed at whatever Robert had said. It was the first time they talked, yet on the Sunday morning, the press had picked this photograph up, printing it front page on every newspaper in the country, articles circulating the social media world, made worse when Aaron had followed Robert back on Twitter.

It got worse over the week, and every day that Robert had driven into the training ground, he was hounded by news cameras, all waiting to ask him questions. He knew the same thing was happening to Aaron too, on the other side of the city, because mutual friends had told Robert about it and he’d seen a fair amount of late night news coverage, showing both his and Aaron’s cars, with a report about gay footballer going on in the background.

 It wasn’t until Friday that Robert had had enough. He’d driven into the training ground, ready for the meeting about who was making the team that weekend, but on his way through the gates he noticed that the press had grown into a larger group, and looked as though they were fed up of having to stand there all week and not manage to speak to him once. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, before winding his window down, instantly regretting it with the amount of noise that burst in, but it was too late to turn back.

“Robert, Robert! Do you have anything to say about you and Aaron Dingle?” He heard a reporter shout.

He just smirked, not looking away from his window screen before responding, “Nothing’s going on between us, I’ve met him once. But word of advice- you lot hounding us every day isn’t gonna help the case that nobody wants to come out.”

That just riled the press up more, causing more flashes to go off in his face. “So do you know any gay footballers?”

Robert scoffed, letting his hand hover over the button to wind the window up. “You’re talking to a bisexual one.” He said, before pressing the button and speeding off down the path, ignoring all the shouts of follow up questions.

He only realised what he had done after he had signed in and gone to the changing room, listening in on the news that was playing on the TV screen. _‘Breaking news for you now: After weeks of speculation, Robert Sugden has become the first professional football player in the country to come out. Reports are rolling in from various news sites that Mr Sugden has told them all that they were “talking to a bisexual footballer” after question about him and rumoured boyfriend, Aaron Dingle. Dingle has yet to make an announcement of this scale, but if there is any truth behind the rumours, it may not be long until we have a second gay footballer.’_

Before the training even started, he was called into the managers office, like most players when they were being told news of whether or not they were playing in the game. “Before you start, no I didn’t plan on coming out, yes I’m terrified, but I don’t regret it.” Robert announced, dragging his training jacket over his shoulders. “They’ve been hounding me for weeks, I’d rather say it and have them stop than Aaron flip out. He’s too young gaffer, he should be able to just play in peace.”

“Is there any truth in you and him?” Owen asked.

“I’ve met him once, it was a night out and nothing happened.” Robert confirmed. “Obviously there’s no truth in it.”

Owen just nodded and looked at his paper, “Listen, I can’t let you play tomorrow. There’s no protection for you in the FA, it’ll be too dangerous.”

Robert just nodded, accepting that not playing would be the best thing for everyone. “So, can I go to train now or not?”

“Yeah, get up on the field and tell everyone I expect them to be going through the drills from yesterday.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading twice today because it's taken me so long to get it out lmao. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer as I've planned it out a lot more. I also started my A Levels recently so that is why I haven't been able to write as much, but I'm considering a schedule where I write everyday and so I can upload every Sunday.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

_“Sugden Sensationally Comes Out: Premier League star, Robert Sugden has become the first footballer currently playing to come out. This news comes just hours after he is seen partying with rumoured boyfriend and rival star, Aaron Dingle. Sugden, 23, announced to the world that he is bisexual during a run in with journalists outside his teams training ground. Within moments of the news breaking, his name became the most searched of the month, with trends about supporting him erupting on the social media scene. With just a matter of weeks before the two professionals are due to play each other, could Aaron Dingle make history and come out as well?”_

It was the only news story to break, the only thing people were talking about, despite the fact that other things had happened in the world. It seemed like the only thing people was genuinely interested in, was Robert’s sexuality.

He’d manged to have a lie in on the Saturday, the first one in what seemed like years. He didn’t have to bother with waking up at the crack of dawn just to drive to the ground, and then sit on a team coach all the way down south. Robert led in his bed until just after 10am, scrolling through his phone and realising he had texts from his team mates, congratulating him and telling him that drinks are on them if they win. He realised that they’d probably still be on the coach, so he thanked them and told them to have a good game.

It was just a weird thing for Robert, now the whole world knew about him. He’d spent so long hiding it, when most people his age would own it, and go out clubbing every weekend, and have partners. He could do that now. He could have a boyfriend, if he wanted to. He could be open, and be happy. Yet he was led in bed, completely naked and alone.

Groaning as he got up, his arms aching from the gym, Robert kicked the covers away from his body, heaving himself up out the bed. His phone buzzed on the mattress and, after flicking his eyes over to it, he saw that he’d been tweeted.

**@ADingle:** @Robert_Sugden congrats on coming out mate, lot of love and support coming your way from everyone, have a good un

Robert quickly responded, not thinking so much about the fact it was Aaron who had just gone out of his own way to publicly message Robert. _Aaron._ The reason why this happened.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been five weeks since Robert came out. Four and a half weeks of the press camping outside his house for exclusives. Three weeks since his team mates dragged him to a gay bar in Canal Street to celebrate his hat trick. Two weeks since Robert and Aaron started texting each other on a regular basis, and one week since the FA decided it’d be fun to have the two teams go head to head in a game of Fifa, a day before they play their actual match.

Derby day. It was always a big one. Highly anticipated, even in the lower leagues. ‘The rivalry that wouldn’t die’, it had been penned. Aaron had sent Robert his number over Twitter two weeks ago, and every day since then, they’d texted whenever they had the chance. Aaron’s team mates had questioned who he was talking to all the time, and why the first thing he did when he finished a training session was check his phone. They’d never seen him like this, mainly because Aaron had never been open with himself about getting close to somebody. At night, they’d both end up chatting for hour, the TV on in the background, primarily just back ground noise and light as they focused on the conversation. Management for both teams had been in touch with each other for a few days, creating an event for the day before their match,  an event where both teams would meet to promote the new Fifa and play a mock version of Sunday’s game. Robert had informed Aaron about this, to which Aaron said that he definitely had to play the game against Robert, just for the satisfaction of beating him two days in a row.

Robert rolled his eyes at Aaron’s message sarcastically, but smirked as he responded saying that he’d love to teach him how to play football.

As soon as he sent the message, he was Aaron’s name appear on his screen, phone vibrating in his hands as it rang. “What do you mean teach me, you little shit?” Aaron said, smile evident in his voice. “You might be top of the league for now, but I scored the winner last year and I plan on doing it again this year.”

“Tell you what- if you go above us in the league within the next few weeks, I promise that I’ll come to your last game of the season because you finish on the Sunday.” Robert compromised, voice shaky at the thought of _‘oh fuck this is only the second time we’ve spoken to each other._

Aaron huffed a laugh through his nose, “Deal.” He confirmed.

“Anyway, we’ll beat you on Sunday.” Robert smirked.

“Oh, aye, yeah.” Aaron laughed.

Robert could hear Aaron shuffling over the phone, probably trying to muffle his laughs because he’d told Robert a while ago that he hates the noise he makes.

“Definitely. Although I heard there’s a talented striker that we have to look out for. Aaron something?” Robert joked, scrambling to get the remote to mute the TV. “Yeah, apparently he’s actually quite decent- good looking as well.”

“You think I’m good looking?” Aaron asked, clearly genuinely curious.

Robert didn’t answer, just smirked down the phone in response and sighed deeply.

“Well then, Mr first out footballer, thank you.” Aaron said.

“You don’t find that weird?” Robert asked seriously.

Aaron chuckled, before yawning, making Robert look at the time _\- 01:12-_ “Nah, like you said, there’s more than one gay player.”

“Did you just?” Robert asked. “Aaron…are you gay?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step forward in the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second upload of the day, but from now on I will be attempting to upload once every Sunday.  
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

“The biggest rivalry in the country and we’re playing Fifa the day before the game.” Robert said casually, leaning his back on the cool wall, neck instantly freezing at the touch. “Anyone would think we get on.”

Aaron scoffed next to him, following Robert’s movements, but jerking forward again at the abrupt coldness. Robert laughed at Aaron’s reactions, a proper cackle, and tried to cover it up by muffling his mouth in his hand. Aaron whacked Robert’s shoulder in response, _probably a bit too hard_ he thought after hearing Robert wince.

“Don’t go injuring me, I want you to see me score the winner tomorrow.” Robert half joked.

“Cocky, are we Sugden?” One of Aaron’s team mates shouted over, holding out the controller for Robert. “Sort your boyfriend out Aaron lad.” He joked, winking.

It had become a changing room joke over the past week that Robert and Aaron were secretly dating, following someone managing to look over Aaron’s shoulders when he was texting Robert.

Aaron rolled his eyes, smirking at the joke, while Robert swung his arm around Aaron’s shoulder, dragging their upper bodies closer.

“Boys, can we get a few of you to pose for a photo?” The camera man shouted from the corner of the dimly lit room, waving the probably expensive equipment in the air.

Robert pushed Aaron towards the man, laughing at how he almost fell straight over a chair, and then dragged himself off the wall to walk over to the impromptu photo shoot. He stood at the back, alongside two players from his own team and one from Aaron’s, with Aaron in front of him holding up the packaging of the game.

“Didn’t you two have a bet?” The camera man asked, pointing to Aaron and Robert.

“Err, yeah actually, we did.” Aaron confirmed. “What do you say, Sugden? Ready for me to thrash you.”

“More like are you ready for me to teach you a lesson?” Robert smirked, sitting down in front of a TV and flicking through the teams.

“Fighting talk that is.” Someone shouted from behind the seats.

“Shame he’s all talk.” Aaron shrugged, chuckling when Robert deliberately drops the controller onto his crotch.

 

Aaron was winning 2-1 with ten minutes remaining, and people had gotten bored of the two of them mock arguing and gone on to play their own games.

“So about that phone call?” Robert started, his voice low, just in case anybody heard them.

Aaron’s head looked around, making sure that nobody was listening into the conversation.

“Did yo- Is that- did you come out to me?” Robert asked, whispering and leaning his head closer to Aaron’s.

He just nodded, slowly, but then gained more courage and spoke, “Yeah. I did.” Aaron confirmed.

“Cool.” Robert nodded, never once looking away from the TV until the game ended. “Secrets safe with me.”

Aaron laughed, “Ta.”

 

Super Sunday came around in a blur, and before they knew it, Robert was walking into the dressing room, ready for Owen to come in and give them their pre-warm up chat. As usual on a derby day, the room was packed with tension, with each and every player knowing exactly how much a win would mean to the club and fans alike. The fact the game was being shown live upped the stakes a bit more, with everyone knowing the eyes of the country would be on this game, seeing who would come out on top. With the recent record the team had had, a simple 1-0 victory would see Aaron’s team go top of the league on goal difference, privately meaning that Robert would have to stick to his promise of going to Aaron’s last game of the season.

They’d spotted each other the moment Robert set foot onto the pitch, his ears ringing at the sound of the fans cheering them out. Aaron was over on the opposite half, near his own travelling fans as he side stepped over the cones set out for his warm up. Robert smirked, but ran over to the other strikers who were spread out in some form of a circle, passing and dribbling the ball in between each other.

The January air hit his face, flushing his cheeks pink and freezing the tip of his nose. Robert looked over to Aaron, who was staring at his hands, dragging his blue gloves further up his wrist, before picking up the ball and kicking it out his hands all the way to the keeper.  

Before long, they had been walking back out onto the pitch for the second time, this time around dressed in their full kit and lining up alongside each other, before Robert’s team walked in front of them, shaking everyone’s hand. By the time Robert got to Aaron, he had shaken ten hands and was ready to start the game. “Good luck yeah?” Aaron smirked at Robert, before winking.

Robert twisted their hands together, dragging them closer and patting him on the back before whispering, “You need that luck.” into his ear and running off into his position.

They’d barely cross on the pitch, both of them tending to stick to their traditional positions rather than scrambling around in the box every time the opposition had a free kick or corner.

By half time, it was still 0-0 and tensions had been rising on and off the pitch. Robert had noticed that a few fans had been dragged out of the ground, probably for fighting, and his team currently had ten men after a debatable red card situation in the thirty seventh minute. The midfielder being sent off meant that the formation of the team had to change and Robert was now breathing deeply as his legs were red raw from running in between the two positions.

It wasn’t until the eighty sixth minute that everything changed. Aaron had charged forward, following cheers from his own fans, dribbling the ball past everyone, blocking it into the corner before crossing it into the box and onto the other strikers’ head, Matt heading it down into the bottom right hand corner of the goal. Aaron ran over to him, arms open wide while Matt jumped into them, wrapping his legs around Aaron’s waist and raising his enclosed fist in celebration.

With four minutes remaining of normal time, Aaron’s team were 1-0 up and current leaders of the table.

The final whistle blew six minutes later, to the sounds of the away fans cheering again, jumping up and down singing along to some chant that Aaron only vaguely recognised.

Aaron stayed out on the pitch longer than Robert , who did a quick lap of his own fans, applauding them for coming out and cheering the team on and then disappeared down the tunnel. The team had ended up celebrating together on the pitch, dancing to the music and jumping up and down with each other before taking their shirts off and throwing them into the crowd.

He passed the home dressing room and heard the shouting and groans from behind the closed door and, as he turned the corner to walk into the changing room designated to his team, a hand reached out and grabbed him, dragging him into a small room.

“Well played today Dingle.” The voice spoke, right before flicking the light switch on and showing Aaron that it was just Robert.

“Yeah well, you said you’d score the winner, and I didn’t see you doing that.” Aaron said, leaning his bare body against the wall.

Robert couldn’t help but point out, “Neither did you.”

“Well no.” Aaron admitted, folding his arms across his torso, attempting to his toned body from Robert. “But I did assist it.”

Robert rolled his eyes, holding his arm out to press his hand to Aaron’s arms, and drag them away from his body. Aaron instinctively put his hands delicately on Robert’s waist, fingers barely even pressed against the bunched up material of his shorts.

“Suppose I better congratulate you and let you get on your way.” Robert said softly, shuffling forward and linking his hands around the back of Aaron’s head, his arms resting on his shoulders.

Aaron leaned forward first, and then Robert, who stopped only centimetres away from Aaron’s open lips and smirked. Aaron whined, only slightly, but Robert was close enough now to be able to hear him clearly, so Robert moved forward and pressed their lips together. It was only a short kiss, hardly any movement, but neither of them felt the need to even try and take it any further when they were currently in some kind of storeroom that smelt of damp and sweat. After pulling apart, Aaron chased Robert’s lips and kissed him harshly one more time, before leaning back, closing his eyes in bliss and smiling.

“Congrats, on winning today, you played well.” Robert admitted, slowly peeling away from Aaron and opening the door.

_And well, if all Aaron could imagine when he went home was Robert’s lips on his, then nobody needed to know._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron spend time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually sticking to a schedule? Wow, go me!  
> As ever, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

Robert missed Aaron’s lips. Obviously. Who wouldn’t? It had been two days and they’d already started to whine to each other about wanting to meet up at some point soon. As ever, both of them were ridiculously busy, either with training or press events, and trying to find time off for family was a mammoth task in itself, never mind whatever the two of them are to each other.

Somehow, they had ended up with a free Monday afternoon when Aaron’s plans with a few teammates going to a local school fell through, _something about a burst pipe in the building_ , he’d explained to Robert, so now Aaron was driving to just outside the city centre to get to Robert’s house.

 

It was clearly a big house, Aaron realised that much. Bigger than his own, preferring to have a home not dissimilar to his family home, one with only two bedrooms. He didn’t have the best upbringing, that was public knowledge, but he always did miss the small confines of the home in the centre of town, so when he got his own pay cheque, he bought the house he had been eyeing up.

Aaron didn’t even have to knock on the door, he just raised his hand to tap and before his hand even reached the woodwork, the door was opened, revealing a flustered Robert, with his hair flat against his head, all wavy and not at all like Aaron had ever seen before. “New style?” Aaron asked, nodding towards Robert’s hair, making him open his eyes wide in shock as he moved his hands up to his head, practically groaning when he realised he’d forgotten to gel it. “Leave it alone, you suit it!”

“Come in.” Robert said anyway, and moved aside to let Aaron walk past. “Thought we could just chill, spend time together, watch a few films, eat. You okay with that?” He asked nervously, showing Aaron into the living room, a big open space area with a flat screen TV hooked up onto the wall. The walls were white, not a clinical white, but a slightly off shade, complementing the marble fireplace, with faux flowers in a vase on either side. The fire was roaring, the weather outside still frosty in February, now allowing Aaron to warm up again.

“What films have you got?” Aaron asked, throwing his body on the sofa, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket.

“Not that many.” Robert answered, sitting down next to him and spreading his arms wide over the back of the sofa, hand tickling Aaron’s neck. “But, I do have Netflix, so you have a choice of pretty much everything.”

“Deadpool?” Aaron asked, smirking. “I still haven’t seen it.”

“If Deadpool is what you want, Deadpool is what you get.”

 

“Good looking isn’t he?” Aaron asked, leaning his head just slightly closer to Robert.

They’d gotten almost an hour into the film, sitting side by side each other, with Robert’s arm close to the back of Aaron’s head and all Aaron wanted to do was wrap it around him and cuddle up to Robert.

“What, Deadpool or Ryan Reynolds?” Robert teased, _finally_ taking the hint and putting his arms around Aaron, holding him into his side.

Aaron tutted, rolling his eyes sarcastically, but smiling when he rested his head on Robert’s broad shoulder. “Ryan Reynolds, obviously.”

Robert moved his head, looking away from the TV screen now, to press his lips to Aaron’s hair. “I don’t have to be fighting him to get you, do I?” He muffled, smirking to himself when he heard Aaron huff out a breath.

“Nope. You’ve got me. If you want me.”

“Good.” Robert said, kissing Aaron’s head and then moving to watch the rest of the film.

 

They timed the end of the film well with Aaron’s stomach, because judging by the growl it made during the closing credits, he was starving. “Did you say we could eat?” Aaron chuckled, stretching his body out, his hoodie riding up and exposing a sliver of skin as Robert stood up and held his hand out for Aaron, who took it and let Robert drag him up.

“Yeah, but we have to make it.” Robert said, his fingers intertwined with Aaron. “what d’ya fancy?”

“You?” Aaron responded cheekily, letting go of Robert’s hand while he looked in the cupboards. “Curry? You’ve got the stuff.”

“Curry it is then, Dingle.” Robert said, reaching up and grabbing a few ingredients out.

“Are you ever gonna call me Aaron, or will I always be known as ‘Dingle’?” Aaron asked, folding his arms across his body and leaning on the kitchen island.

“Aaron, definitely will call you Aaron.” Robert answered, moving so he was in front of him, putting his arms either side of Aaron before leaning in, locking their lips together.

It was only their second kiss, but after the first one was such a shock and in a rush, this one had the added pressure to be perfect. Aaron’s hands flew up to Robert’s neck, pulling them closer together while his fingers locked into the back of Robert’s hair, sticking it up messily. Their lips actually moved this time, Robert grinning as he lifted Aaron’s hoodie slightly, allowing his hands to rub against his bare skin. Aaron smiled into the kiss, biting down on Robert’s bottom lip, gaining confidence to make him moan, deepening the kiss finally. Pulling away, Robert rested his forehead against Aaron’s, both of them panting heavily, but smiling nonetheless. Robert couldn’t resist the look on Aaron’s face, lips red and inflamed, eyes clouded with lust, making the blue pop even more, and the slightest hint of flushed cheeks.

“Suppose you still want food?” Robert breathed out, not willing to move from his position, still rubbing Aaron’s sides.

Aaron laughed slightly, making himself a little bit taller by putting pressure on his toes and leaning up, trying to reach Robert’s height. He leaned forward, tilting his head to kiss Robert again, softer this time, with no promise of going any further. “Yup, now get making it Sugden.” He smirks, reaching his arm down and hitting Robert’s arse twice, getting him to move away silently.

 

“It’ll be getting dark soon, stay over. Drive to work in the morning.” Robert said to Aaron, looking outside the living room window. It had just gone six in the evening, and the skies had turned a dark blue shade, almost verging on black, and Robert knew how bad it was to even attempt to drive in the dark, especially when the roads were icy.

“You sure?” Aaron asked, throwing a slice of apple into his mouth, his feet up on Robert’s lap while they watched reruns of Friends.

“Yeah? I’m a big boy Aaron, I can make my own decisions.” Robert replied sarcastically. “Anyways, we’ll be up at the same time to get to training, might as well stay over.”

Aaron nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing, before opening them again to find Robert had climbed over him, their faces almost touching. “I’ll stay.” Aaron says, leaning up to kiss Robert, something that he now can’t seem to get enough of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron struggles to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for the angst, it was forced upon me.   
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

It was six in the morning, when Aaron groaned and wiped his eyes, nudging Robert awake when he surprisingly slept through the shock of an alarm blaring on his phone. “Time is it?” Robert mumbled, voice coarse with sleep.

“Early,” Aaron responded, “Way too early.”

“Not exactly how I imagined our first night to go.” Robert said, twisting over so he was sat up in the bed now, watching as Aaron moved about shoving a pair of Robert’s trackies on over his legs. “Need photo evidence of you wearing that, I’m sure your fans and gaffer will appreciate you wearing my colours.”

Aaron looked down at his legs and sure enough, found that he had Robert’s team badge and _RS 12_ on them. “I can’t wear these for training Rob, have you got any plain ones?”

Robert nodded, folding his arms and admiring Aaron’s body, “Yeah, in the wardrobe.” He answered.

Aaron stripped off the trackies he picked up originally and threw them at Robert’s face, covering his eyes from Aaron. “Anyway, how did you imagine our first night to go?” He asked, opening the wardrobe doors and scanning the hangers.

“Oh y’know, the usual.” Robert smirked, putting his arms over his head, flexing his muscles. “Wining and dining, time in bed doing _that.”_

Aaron snorted, bending over and pulling the grey trackies up and over his legs. “So you mean you didn’t like us just collapsing asleep last night?”

“Shut up and get over here.” Robert said, kicking the quilt away from him as Aaron walked over to him and leaned down to kiss Robert again.

Robert, as they had discovered, loved to hold onto Aaron when they kissed, so Aaron clambered onto the bed, over Robert’s legs and kissed Robert harshly, trying to take his mind off the gross morning breath they both had. Robert’s hands were placed on Aaron’s waist, fingers grazing over the waistband of the pants, which were a little bit tight on him, but he didn’t seem to mind either way. “We need to go.” Aaron said, pulling away from Robert’s lips.

“Want to stay here.” Robert whined, his hands falling from Aaron’s waist, only to move backwards and be placed on his arse instead.

“Stay here if you want, it’s your decision. But just think of all the people you’ll be letting down if you don’t go to training.” Aaron guilt-tripped Robert.

“Bastard.” Robert said, his words not vicious at all, but still apologising for it by kissing Aaron again before getting out of bed.

 

“Text me when you finish?” Aaron asks, leaning against his car, keys swinging around his finger.

“Will do.” Robert confirms and leans in to kiss Aaron quickly, before chucking his bag in the back seat of his car and swinging the door open.

Aaron climbed into his own car, attempting to start it up, only for the engine to fail on him. He looked through the car window, and saw Robert looking at him laughing, before he leaned over to the passenger side and swung the door open, clearly offering Aaron a lift. “I’ll sort it later, get someone to come and have a look at it.” Aaron said, slamming the door shut and fastening his seatbelt.

“It’s fine, just got to drop you off here now and bring you back later on.” Robert said, driving down past the gates and checking for oncoming traffic. “At least I get to spend more time with you.”

 

45 minutes it took them. Fourty-five whole minutes to drive from Robert’s house to Aaron’s training ground. The traffic was manic, something about a crash that had happened late at night, which made Robert more than thankful that Aaron had agreed to stay, because he could have been involved. It also didn’t help that it was morning rush hour, and everyone was either commuting to school or work, so the roads were jam packed.

Aaron hadn’t been worried at all, just texting a couple of ‘the lads’ as he liked to call them, just to explain that he might be a bit later because he was stuck in traffic, and then he turned the radio on, just for it to be blasting generic pop songs that grated on him.

“Finally.” Robert had muttered when he pulled into the car park, Aaron already undoing his seatbelt from over him because he had like, three minutes until he was seriously late. “I’ll pick you up at half twelve-ish? I’ll text you anyway, to let you know I’m here.”

“Thank you.” Aaron said, grabbing his bag from the back putting his hand on the handle, to get himself out. Before he did, however, he leaned over and kissed Robert. Just a quick kiss, nothing like they had done before, but time was ticking by and Robert was already later than late.

 

“Sugden! You’re late!” The gaffer shouted as Robert ran out onto the ground, shoving a luminous bib over his jacket.

“Yeah, I know, and I’m sorry.” Robert apologised, already starting to warm up. It seemed like the rest of the squad hadn’t been out for long anyway, with the majority of them still warming up. “I had to give my bo- someone a lift to work, his car broke down.”

Owen walked away, kicking a ball to Robert. “Practise shooting. And you’re making the time up.”

“Yes boss.” Robert said, breathing a sigh of relief. It was too early in the morning, the sun was only just coming up and he could see his breath in the air it was that cold.

 

Robert had to stay for an extra twenty minutes, all on his own. A small section of the pitch was set up for him to do some basic drills, nothing too extensive for the beginning of the week. People were already on the other side of the pitch, maintenance workers with forks pressing the upturned grass back down, more than likely whistling to a random tune. One of them called him over when he started to pick up the cones, bending down whilst kicking the ball at his feet.

“You do know there’s press outside for you?” He asked, pulling an earphone out. “Something about a photo of you and Aaron Dingle this morning.” 

Robert didn’t even stick around to hear the rest, he just dropped the cones and the ball and ran straight out, not even bothering to pick his stuff up from the changing room and shoved his hood up on his jacket while running out to his car, hiding from the cameras and shouts of his name. Security had already been called out, and Robert could see that they were holding the journalists back, even now as they got what seemed to be a bit more aggressive.

He obviously sped, probably breaking laws, but he needed to get to Aaron before he got out of training, and, judging by the time on his phone, he only had ten minutes. The radio had been playing in the car, turning on as soon as he turned the ignition, and all the news had been was about him and Aaron. Someone had seen them kissing this morning, and the photo was now everywhere. It was pixelated, obviously taken on a phone and zoomed in, but you could clearly make out who the two were and what they were doing.

Aaron had rang him, but Robert didn’t realise until he was at a red light, only a few minutes away. He’d been there already this morning, and he knew how icy the floor was, like someone had split water on it overnight and waited until it completely froze over.

“ _Robert, it’s me.”_ Aaron spoke, voice wavering as he paused. He’d obviously been crying. “ _I can’t do this. I can’t handle it- I can’t have people knowing I’m gay. Sorry._ ”

The phone went quiet and then cut off completely just as the lights went green. Robert didn’t even think before revving the engine back to life, driving only a few metres before the front wheels of the car went spinning around, making the car circle on the practically empty road, skidding violently, with Robert’s head thrashing around, hitting the window, and then the seat and then the steering wheel. It tilted over, on the drivers side, the window smashing through completely, shards cutting at Robert’s face, blood gushing as his head lolled to the side, eyes shutting and losing consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger of the last chapter, but I think it's now definitely getting somewhere. There is more angst to come before that though.   
> Also, yes, the first and last footballer to come out did die. I didn't mention his name because of reasons, but if you're interested in his story I'm sure you can find out who he was.  
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

Robert didn’t regain consciousness until eighteen hours later, in hospital. With his family around him and tubes coming out of his body, he began to breathe for himself again. He’d been told that he was lucky to get away with the injuries he had, because the car was completely written off. A couple of broken ribs were nothing to Robert, he could be up and running again soon. If he had broken his leg, he knew he’d be out injured for the rest of the season. Owen had come in to visit him, sending his well wishes on behalf of everyone at the club, along with some flowers and a card, and then left.

Victoria stayed. She’d travelled down from Emmerdale, a village that Robert hadn’t been back to for years, a place he used to call home before he moved to the city and became a city boy. He had always missed his younger sibling, and regretted that he missed out on a lot of things in her life.

“What were you doing driving like that Rob?” She asked, putting her feet up on the edge of the bed and stealing a piece of chocolate from his bedside. “Thought you were better than that-had more sense. Its bloody icy out! You could’ve died, or killed someone.”

Robert sighed, wincing as he slowed moved to sit up, his broken ribs already causing him to struggle breathing, feeling like a trapped nerve constantly. “I was trying to get to Aaron. The press- they got a photo of us.”

“Of you kissing?” She asked in a soft voice, already knowing the answer. She’d seen it on the train to Manchester, albeit through blurry eyes full of tears and incoming news reports of her brother being in a critical condition.

Robert just nodded, not trusting his own voice now. He remembered the car, and how it skidded on the ice, and how he screamed as he thought that was the end. He remembered his phone, and how his heart sank after hearing Aaron’s voice, and what he said. “Aaron.” Robert mumbled out, tears welling in his eyes now. He looked so vulnerable, his hair flat against his head, bruising all across his right eye and cheek bone, clearly in pain.

“He’s fine,” Victoria announced, getting up to pass tissues to Robert. “He, erm, he came. While you were out of it. Said that he’s sorry for the voicemail he left you, but he can’t do it?”

Robert winced again, this time drying a tear away from his cheek.

“What can’t he do?” Victoria pressed on.

“Come out.” Robert said, throwing the tissue to the other end of the bed. “We were getting close, I wanted him to be my boyfriend, but because the journalists can’t leave us alone he rang me and told me that we can’t do this!”

“So you thought you’d go for a little joy ride?” Victoria teased, rolling her eyes.

Robert scoffed, instantly wincing and holding onto his side. “I didn’t go for a joy ride Vic, I opened the message when I was driving and then I crashed.”

It was silent for a while before Robert spoke again. “Did he seem alright to you?”

Victoria just nodded, passing her phone to him, keypad already open. “Ring him. Sort it out. Every time I’ve spoken to you recently you’ve been so happy and gushing about this new guy in your life, and I realise it was him all along now.

She left the room soon after that, saying she was going to find a coffee machine.

Robert sat upright in bed, _he couldn’t do much else_ , and hovered his thumb over the numbers. Somehow, he had remembered Aaron’s number from the start and could easily tap them in and ring him. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Couldn’t bring himself to hurt again, hurt more.

A tear fell from Robert’s face as his thumb tapped the first two numbers, before deleting them in a hurry and locking the phone. He knew that Aaron wouldn’t want to speak to him. He knew that they’d had their run- that Aaron was never going to come out, at least not yet anyway.

 

 

Aaron was at home, body covered by a thin blue blanket, the bottom of his legs showing. He hadn’t bothered moving since coming back from the hospital, seeing Robert’s almost lifeless body. The doctors had said that it seemed as though he was just asleep, but Aaron knew that was wrong. He knew that Robert hated falling asleep on his back, that he snored when he did so. He knew that Robert would rather be asleep on his side, one arm under his head, the other stretched out across the bed, in the place where Aaron would be.

He was in Robert’s clothes, the pair of his old training joggers, ones that were a little bit too long on Aaron’s legs, making the material go down past his ankles, covering half of his feet. The news was playing on the TV, mainly just background noise to keep Aaron from going insane. It was still all about Robert, the news, talking about how he was the ‘ _first out footballer’_ and how he crashed his car and the fact that he was ‘ _still unconscious, but signs are looking good’_.  

The news report carried on, reading a statement that Robert’s agents had put out, talking about Robert’s state, explaining that he had a few cracked ribs, nothing that Aaron hadn’t heard already. Victoria had told Aaron everything, about the full extent of Robert’s injuries to when he was expected to wake up. She explained that he would make a full recovery and would more than likely be back to playing football within the next two months, meaning he wouldn’t miss the end of season if he was lucky. The only thing that piqued Aaron’s interest was the newsreader mentioning his name. He looked up and scrambled for the remote, turning the volume up to thirty.

“We can say that Mr. Sugden was seen with Aaron Dingle in the early hours of yesterday morning, taking Mr. Dingle to his training ground. This follows reports of the two of them dating, which seems to be the case most likely, as a photograph taking on a mobile phone has been circulating the internet since before the crash happened. We have tried to contact a representative for Dingle, but have been unsuccessful.”

Aaron snorted at that. Of course they’d been unsuccessful, his management would never communicate with a news source about personal relationships, that wasn’t their job, unless Aaron told them otherwise.

Secretly, Aaron wanted to come out, he wanted to tell the world how he really felt about Robert, but he was terrified. His sexuality had been speculated about for his entire professional career, and he had been subjected to homophobic abuse online throughout that time, despite not actually coming out. It might be 2017, but the footballing world was so far behind, being gay in the sport was practically unheard of, and the last person who did come out as gay had ended up dead. The first person to come out as bisexual in the industry was in hospital, and that didn’t bode well with Aaron’s temporary urges to just blow and tell everyone everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may think the angst is over...it's not. Enjoy this chapter because my plans for the next few is horrific.  
> Tumbr: @robertjacobsuggers

Robert left the hospital three days ago, still in agony with his ribs but taking strong doses of painkillers to help. Victoria had gone out and bought him a new phone, because his last one had been well and truly mangled in the crash. He’d lost all his numbers, but soon got some back when people turned up at his house, seeing how he was. The one number he didn’t have was Aaron’s. He remembered it- but couldn’t bring himself to type it into the contacts.

By the fourth day at home, the entire team had been to visit Robert, and he had started to feel a little bit better, no longer wincing with every step he took, but he did have to walk slowly. It was a regular occurrence for him, wincing as he stood up from the sofa, throwing his new phone or Xbox controller to the side of him, almost cradling his body after hearing the doorbell ring, just assuming it would be one of his friends.

 

Aaron hadn’t been sleeping well at all since the crash. He kept replaying the events of that day, over and over in his head, making his stomach churn at the thought of coming out. Every time is phone buzzed, he expected someone to have confirmed his sexuality, and he was terrified of that.

With Robert, Aaron felt safe _, normal_ , for the first time in his life. He didn’t have to worry about anything else, because it was just those two. The late night calls after a long day, he treasured, when Robert succumb to his yawns and sleepy voice; the morning texts they sent each other; and the kisses they shared.

He really wanted that, officially. He wanted to be Robert’s boyfriend, but the pressure of the media and the homophobic comments he had seen Robert receiving day in, day out and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of them.

 

The doorbell rang for the second time when Robert was in the hallway, a five second walk now almost a minute long. “I’m coming!” Robert shouted, voice hitching only slightly.

He opened the door, standing back without looking who was stood in front of it, hands in his pockets.

Stepping in slowly, he nodded at Robert, before taking the door handle from Robert’s hold, and closed it gently.

“Aaron.” Robert spoke, voice barely above a whisper. “What are y’doing here?”

Aaron just shrugged, both hands covered by his pockets again, shoulders and neck pressed against the wall. “I’m sorry. For that message.” Aaron said, looking down at his feet. “And the crash.”

“The crash wasn’t your fault, I was driving like a maniac on ice. I take full responsibility, especially for these ribs.” Robert said, arms still hugging his torso.

Aaron’s eyes went wide, body pushing off the wall. “God, yeah! Go and sit down, I don’t want to be responsible for you having more time off.”

Robert rolled his eyes, smirk almost, _almost_ spreading across his face when Aaron followed him into the living room. “If you aren’t going to mention it, I will.” Robert spoke, arm lowering himself onto the sofa slowly, before Aaron swung his arm out, linking his hand to Robert’s bicep, steadying him as he sat down. “I’m sorry about the photo. I know you aren’t ready, and I should’ve thought of that.”

Shrugging, Aaron sat down next to him, crossing one leg over the other. “Wanted to kiss you though-there’s no harm in that. Rob, I still wanna be with you, and I get that it’ll be hard but maybe if people just assume I’m gay I wouldn’t have to confirm it.”

“I want to be with you too- more than anything. And you know that.” Robert said softly. “But you have to safe.”

“What?” Aaron asked.

Robert sighed, ribs hurting suddenly. “It’s difficult to come out. I know for me I kinda just…did it, but when I came out to my mum and dad, it took well over two years to actually build up the courage.”

“I can do it! It’s just..” Aaron trailed off.

“You’re not ready. That’s okay.” Robert finished.

Aaron nodded, not even attempted to speak again, before shuffling to his right, trying to not make any sudden movements and hurt Robert more. Instead, he rested his head lightly on Robert’s shoulder, barely putting any weight down. “Can we?” He asked, voice only just noticeable because Robert muted the TV.

“Can we what?” Robert asked, moving away so Aaron lifted his head, before Robert mimicked Aaron’s actions and rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder this time.

 “Boyfriends.” Aaron blurted out, and Robert could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

“Can we boyfriends?” Robert snorted, trying to get Aaron to actually ask him.

Aaron laughed out, “Shut up! You know if your ribs weren’t cracked I’d have hit you by now?”

Robert recoiled in mock horror, a smile on his face as it lined up with Aaron’s, with a facial expression to match his own. “That’s no way to treat your boyfriend is it?”

Aaron’s body sighed, like _actually_ visibly relaxed as he heard that word. It was like every weight on his shoulder was lifted off in that very moment, and Robert could see that right in front of him.

Before Robert could even think about taking those words back, Aaron leaned forward and pressed his lips to Robert’s, all dry and scratchy, but perfect all the same. Robert smiled into the kiss, pressed his lips harder against Aaron’s, influencing Aaron to start moving. A few minutes later, Robert pulled away, his ribs hurting under the pressure of sitting up straight, and also needing to breathe properly.

“Boyfriend.” Aaron tested out, thumb caressing Robert’s cheek, causing Robert to smile instinctively, genuine happiness radiating from him.

“Boyfriend.” Robert whispered out in response, pouting his lips slightly, as a hint for Aaron to kiss him again, which he gladly did.

 

They stayed together for hours, bodies pressed together, Aaron being extra careful with Robert’s ribs, while they watched cheesy TV. Aaron’s fingers were tangled in Robert’s hair, come nightfall. They’d been in that position for a while, some kind of old episode of a reality show playing on screen, neither of them taking much notice of what was going on. Aaron had started playing with Robert’s hair, it seemed to have grown a little bit out of control over the past few weeks, and it was now long enough to curl around Aaron’s fingers.

Aaron didn’t realise, but with the heat of him pressed against Robert and the apparent head massage Robert was getting, he had managed to fall asleep and for the first time since the crash, his dreams didn’t involve the car accident, but instead, Aaron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's injuries get better, meaning he and Aaron can have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time bloody coming, but I'm finally back writing this.   
> This chapter is dedicated to Em (@thisdamndesire on Tumblr) after she asked if I had an update coming soon. I hope I didn't disappoint!  
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

They’d been arguing for weeks, Robert finally feeling better and getting the all clear from the physiotherapist that he could slowly start to ease himself into the gym again. It was perfectly okay for Robert to go back to the gym. He wouldn’t hurt himself more. Robert was getting bored sat around his house all day, not able to do anything whilst Aaron was in full time training. Aaron knew this, and knew that nothing would stop Robert from going to the gym, but he didn’t want his boyfriend to injure himself more.

 _Boyfriend._ That concept was still strange, even now, a month on.

Aaron had woken up next to Robert, who had been able to sleep on his side again, finally, kissing his cheek before leaving to go to training. It was the same routine every day, apart from match day, when Robert would wake up with him, wish him good luck and then watch the game on the TV. Robert refused to acknowledge the fact he was cheering his rival team on, completely adamant that he was only being a supportive boyfriend, and when he started playing again, that would change.

Robert texted Aaron just before ten in the morning, saying he was going to the teams gym, and promised that he wouldn’t do anything strenuous, just like he had been promising for weeks. He needed to get back into the gym before going back to training full time, knowing that it would wipe him out after so long out. It wasn’t as though he’d gained weight, but his abs had become less defined over the past few weeks, and he’d started to feel a little bit less confident in taking his shirt off in front of Aaron.

He got a text back almost instantly, slightly shocked because Aaron never has his one on him at a training session. “ **Be careful. Getting off in a few minutes so I’ll go with you x** ” it had read, Robert smiling instantly because he knew that Aaron would stick to his word and turn up at his rivals gym, just so he could watch after Robert.

 

Half an hour later, Robert was sat outside the gym doors, Owen coming down the corridor towards him. “Take it easy Sugden, I want you fit and healthy for training in two weeks, even if you don’t end up playing.”

Robert nodded, picking his bag up and getting ready to walk through the doors when Aaron came bursting through the doors at the end of the corridor, Owen still standing with Robert.

“Robert Sugden, you do not go anywhere near those weights.” He shouted, before becoming all too aware of who was stood next to his boyfriend. “Shit, oh er, nice to meet you. I’m Aaron Dingle.”

Owen held his hand out, ready to shake Aaron’s hand. “Nice to meet you too. Make sure he doesn’t over-do it, eh?”

Aaron nodded, confirming what he already knew he was going to do anyway.

 

“Treadmill first then.” Aaron said, putting his bag down and standing in front of the machine, completely out of place in his kit. “And you aren’t going anywhere near the weights, no matter what you say.”

Robert looked at him, deadpan, before starting to slowly jog on an incline, feeling his muscles starting to pull already.

“Good session then?” He asked his boyfriend, who was now leaning his head on the top of the machine, smiling up at Robert.

Aaron nodded, checking that Robert was alright before speaking. “Was looking forward to seeing you back at yours though.”

Robert laughed, embarrassingly out of breath than he should be with a light workout. “At least you can see me all hot and sweaty here, eh?”

“Well that would’ve been the case with what I was planning anyway, so.” Aaron flirted, leaning his hand over and speeding the treadmill up a fraction, watching as Robert’s legs began to move quicker, more at the pace he would be moving in a football match.

“Would it now?” Robert asked, breath catching as his ribs ached.

“Guess we’ll find out when you finish up here.”

 

It wasn’t until almost two hours later that got back to Robert’s house, Aaron practically living there for the past month, only leaving to get more clothes. He didn’t really have a choice- every time he made out like he was going to spend a night at his own home, Robert was quick to wrap his arms around Aaron, chin on his shoulder, lips pressed against whatever part of Aaron’s skin he could find.

They’d walked in, sweat drying on Robert’s face from his work out, Aaron close behind him already unzipping his jacket. _Don’t you dare_ , Robert thought when Aaron stretched his arm outwards, jacket in hand, ready to throw it on the bannister. He picked up a habit of doing that recently, and every time Robert saw it in the wrong place, he always had to put it on the coat hooks, which ended up with Aaron whining about ‘losing’ it.

“God, I’d hate to see what your place is like, the state you leave mine in.” Robert rolled his eyes, only half joking.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Aaron grunted, lips pressing to Robert’s before Robert could even retaliate.

Robert smirked into the kiss, unable to control his feelings when Aaron’s arms wrapped around his neck, Aaron deepening the kiss. It was like Robert was being pushed up the stairs, a force telling him to grasp onto Aaron’s waist, walking backwards up to his bedroom.

He stumbled when he got the top of the stairs, falling backwards, dragging Aaron down with him, lips momentarily breaking apart.

“Ribs okay?” Aaron asked, voice deep and full of lust.

Robert’s confirmation was a moan, guttural against Aaron’s lips.

They moved into the bedroom blindly, Robert knowing his way around easily, though guiding Aaron was a mission and a half. He might be some kind of prodigy on a football pitch, put he was like an elephant around Robert.

Aaron lifted Robert’s shirt up and over his head, before gently putting him on the bed, taking this time to strip down to his boxers, while Robert led back and admired his body. It wasn’t long before Aaron was straddling Robert, lips pressed to his collar bone, biting down every so often as he rolled his hips rhythmically.

Robert’s noises spurred Aaron on. He had never heard anyone be like that, and especially not Robert. Hand’s held on to Aaron’s waist as he carried on rocking his body back and forth; Robert’s fingers dipping under the tight material of his boxers, pushing them down to his thighs.

In that moment, Aaron climbed off Robert, freeing himself of his boxers, his erection already thick  and leaking before Robert took the hint and stripped down completely naked, grabbing the lube and packet of condoms out of the bedside drawer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens online, but can Aaron hide for any longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've uploaded because of revision and college work, but I've fallen back in love with writing.  
> Only two more chapters to go before the end of this story!  
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

Whispers spread around the training ground, Robert fitting right into the regime once again. Owen had told someone that Aaron used the teams gym, and like Chinese Whispers, the story had been passed around more and more.

“Sugden!” A teammate shouted, kicking the ball to the other end of the pitch, bouncing past the keeper.

Robert’s head shot up, jogging over to the space with all the other teammates.

“What’s this about you and Aaron Dingle then?”

He could deny it all he likes, but Robert knew straight away that the smile on his face would give the game away. Instead of speaking, he just shook his head and breathed out a laugh, tackling one of the defenders and getting the ball for himself.

“So that means you’re together then.” The keeper pointed out, strapping his gloves on again, tighter this time.

“It means whatever you want to think.” Robert said. “I’m not confirming or denying anything, but we’re both happy and nobody knows anything. That’s the way it’s staying.”

Everyone nodded at that, quickly dividing themselves up into groups to warm up.

 

“For what it’s worth.” A midfielder started once they got back into the changing rooms. “I think the two of you are brave, y’know? Someone needed to come out, show the world that footballers aren’t all the same.”

Robert smiled, pulling him in for a hug quickly. “Cheers mate.”

 

Aaron was at Robert’s house once he got back, feet up on the sofa, packet of low calorie crisps by his side, phone in hand.

“Make yourself at home why don’t ya?” He joked, kicking his shoes off and walking over to kiss Aaron on the forehead.

Aaron snorted back a laugh, twisting around so he was sat upright now. “Good to be back?” He asked.

Robert looked back at him, biting his lip. “Felt like I never left.”

 

“Oh and I got you a ticket today.” Aaron said, looking down at Robert, who was now led with his head on Aaron’s lap, eyes threatening to shut every so often. A music channel was playing on the TV, the volume down low but they could just make out that is was James Arthur singing.

Robert raised his eyebrow, silently questioning what Aaron was talking about.

“Last game of the season. You promised.” Aaron spoke softly, letting Robert’s hair curl around his fingers.

“And I’ll be there.”

“Good. Need to see us win the league.” Aaron replied cockily, knowing that it was more than likely going to happen now at this stage in the season.

Robert reached up and slapped Aaron’s shoulder playfully, snorting a laugh when Aaron feigned hurt.

 

A few days later, Aaron’s team had planned a night out in their groupchat, and when answered, Aaron was told he could bring a plus one.

It had ended up being at a fancy nightclub, if ever there was one. The dress code was smart attire, and Aaron definitely wasn’t the type of person who would own more than one suit, and he certainly didn’t fancy going clubbing in a three-piece suit, so he stole a blazer from Robert and shoved it on over a buttoned up white shirt and paired it with skinny jeans.

Robert was his plus one, obviously. They both wanted a night out, but didn’t want to be the only people there, so this was their lifeline. He’d mimicked Aaron’s outfit, instead choosing to put a thin jumper on underneath his checked blazer. “You look amazing.” Aaron commented, running his hands flat down Robert’s chest, leaning up to kiss him.

“As do you.” Robert returned, leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Aaron. “Ready?”

Aaron pulled away, nodding, knowing that their taxi would be here soon anyway.

Robert had done his usual thing of taking a photo of himself through the bathroom mirror, a sight that is all too often seen on his Instagram page. This time however, he dragged Aaron into the photo, his body turned slightly into Robert’s, both of them smiling for no particular reason other than the fact they couldn’t help it. He posted it to his Instagram after creating his stereotypical white border and adding just the right amount of the Hudson filter. The caption read ‘ **out with this young man for the evening’** with a rare football emoji on the end.

It wasn’t until they got into the taxi that Aaron checked his phone and saw that Robert has tagged him in the photo. He smiled subconsciously, scrolling through the comments until he came to one that simply just said ‘faggots’, and Aaron’s smile dropped, fingers typing out a response without even thinking about it.

_‘and what? at least we arent bigoted like you’_

He knew straight away that people would see that comment and read into it, but Robert had his hand on Aaron’s knee, attempting it to stay hidden from the taxi driver, who seemed to not care who was in his car with him as long as he got his fare.

 

The music was blaring by the time Robert and Aaron got to the club. They didn’t have to wait outside in the rain luckily, they just showed the bouncers their ID and got ushered into the designated area. Drinks were already on the tables, pitchers of different colours as well as pints.

They’d been under strict orders to not get completely drunk, but that didn’t seem as though it was going to be followed by the state of half the players there already.

“Dingle!” A voice shouted from the back of the booth, voice clearing slurring with the amount of alcohol in his system. “Come here! Have a few bevvies!”

Aaron rolled his eyes, grabbing a hold of Robert and dragging him up to the booth, drabbing a couple of two unopened bottles from the table, passing one to Robert before sitting down.

“I’ve got to say, when you asked for a plus one, I didn’t expect it to be Robert bloody Sugden of all people.” Joey shouted over. “Nice to meet you mate.”

Robert nodded his head in Joey’s direction. “You too.”

Aaron leaned closer to Robert, lips pressed to his ear. “Everything okay?” He asked, clearly loud, but Robert only heard it as a whisper. Like it was only them around; nobody else.

“Yeah.” Robert nodded, smiling at Aaron.

Aaron smiled back, mouthing ‘I love you’ to Robert, who responded back without skipping a heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last game of the season, so what will happen for Robert and Aaron's relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got back into writing after an unplanned hiatus. I feel rejuvenated and ready to write.   
> This is the last chapter, but I will be uploading an epilogue in a couple of days time.   
> Enjoy Robron week!  
> Tumblr: @prettyboysugden

His suit had been hanging up overnight. A grey one, because Aaron had told him too many times that he suited the colour. It had finally reached May, and the sun had started to come out and heat up the country a little bit more. Surprisingly, there had been a heatwave over the past couple of weeks, with temperatures hitting highs of the late 20s. Robert seemed to prefer playing football in the warmer weather, because it was easier to cool down after, but Aaron was completely different- preferring the winter months with an underarmer on.

Aaron had been out soon after the sun rose, getting a couple of hours practise in his garden before the last game of the season. Robert stayed in bed, looking at the grey suit hanging off the front of the wardrobe, black shoes unnaturally shiny at the foot of the bed. There was no reason for Aaron to be stressed over this game, his team had won the league two weeks before, an eleven point gap making them undefeatable. Yet somehow, Aaron was more anxious than Robert had ever seen him.  He'd said it was something to do with wanting to ‘go out with a bang’, but Robert knew better than that.

Robert knew that the end of the season meant they’d come clean about their relationship, just as they had planned it weeks ago.

_“We should tell people about us.” Robert absentmindedly mentioned, stood in the kitchen barefoot._

_Aaron looked up at him, tipping the rest of his green juice down the sink. “We could.” He responded, waiting for Robert to speak, and when he didn’t: Aaron spoke again. “I think we should wait until the end of the season. That way we can just hide out for a few weeks, avoid press.”_

_Robert nodded, agreeing with everything that his boyfriend was saying. He walked over to Aaron, pressing his lips to Aaron’s, grimacing at the taste of the green juice that he hated with a passion._

 

Nobody expected Robert to turn up to the last game of the season. But he did. He kept his promise to Aaron, and watched the entire game from the box where the chairman and owner usually sit. He’d dressed up smartly, a little bit out of his comfort zone, but the minute the two teams came out onto the pitch, his eyes focused on Aaron and didn’t stop. The entire stadium rose up for the guard of honour, Aaron’s team in their home strip walking through the centre of two lines, made up by the opposition in their away strip. It was a footballing tradition for the team who wins the league, and even after being involved in one, this was by far Robert’s favourite. Not that he’d openly admit that to anyone.

Aaron scored at the end of the first half, a perfect assist from the winger, who crossed it in to Aaron, creating a goal that Aaron had never actually done before. An overhead kick, landing on his back before rushing to his feet and knee-sliding in celebration. The rest of the team came running up behind him, creating a pile on at the corner flag, bursts of celebratory cheers ringing out around three stands of the stadia. When the team actually got off of Aaron, fan’s were still celebrating, chanting out “ _Aaron Dingle, he’s one of our own_ ”, a song that had been sung from the moment of his first goal for the club. He looked up and saw the almost blacked out windows of the box, knowing exactly where Robert would be, and kissed his fingertips, blowing it up to Robert.

The cameras didn’t miss that.

During half time, the commentators replayed Aaron’s goal over and over again, showing other clips of possession and amazing saves made on both ends of the field. The topic of interest was however, if Aaron was blowing a kiss to Robert. Rumours quickly spread online that Robert was at the game, and his radio silence didn’t exactly do any favours.

By the second half, cameras started to zoom in on the box, attempting to catch a glimpse of Robert and it worked. In the 70th minute, the score levelled out at 1-1, and the camera managed to get footage of Robert, who was stood right at the window, indulging in a pint, blissfully unaware that he’d been caught out.

Only minutes later, Aaron’s team scored their second of the afternoon, not quite finished in the style of Aaron’s overhead kick, but a neat and simple header into the net due to a break in an over confident back four.

The cheers erupted again, even louder this time now that they were back in control of the game after such a short amount of time. From that moment on, the game was plain sailing, no yellow or red cards, and only a few soft fouls committed.

It ended 2-1, and the music blasted as the teams walked to all corners of the pitch, shaking hands with players and celebrating with the fans.

They had to go back into the changing rooms for fifteen minutes whilst the stage and trophy got set up, and Aaron decided to run up to the box to find Robert and share the moment with him. By the time he got up there, people were still finishing off their drinks, but it was nowhere near as busy as it should have been. He supposed that was a blessing really, because less people would see them.

“Congratulations then.” Robert said, pulling Aaron into a hug, not really caring about people seeing them, or his suit getting dirtied.

“Well we won before the game, but thanks.” Aaron chuckled.

Robert leaned forward, kissing Aaron’s neck softly, and both of them were sure they would be getting watched by now. “I meant for that goal. It was amazing, definitely the highlight of the game.”

It was silent for a bit after that, Aaron noticing that more and more people seemed to be making their way downstairs and outside, probably to witness the atmosphere properly. “Promised you I’d come and cheer you on, didn’t I?” Robert practically whispered, his voice low and only for Aaron.

“You did.” Aaron confirmed, grapping hold of Robert’s blazer and pressing their lips together, muttering “I love you.”

 

It was later on at night when Robert posted a photo of Aaron holding up the Premier League cup over his head, champagne already getting thrown over head, streamers and fireworks just out of shot, but the orange glow on his face showed that they were there. He posted it with a simple caption, two words and two emojis. Tagged Aaron, and then settled down in bed with him.

‘ **my love’** followed by a trophy and heart.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed, but how much has changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!!   
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos on this fic because it really means a lot. I've gone through a lot of emotions writing this, which is probably why it has taken so long for me to finish it, but finally, the last instalment in this football world has come to an end.  
> For the last time, I hope you enjoy  
> Tumblr: @prettyboysugden

Over a year had passed, another season been and gone. It was the first season where Robert and Aaron were known to be dating, and both times the teams met, there was a lot of anticipation about what would happen on and off the pitch. Nothing really did happen, Robert’s team won on their first meeting; Aaron’s team narrowly winning on their second meeting. Neither of them won the league this time around, with them placing at third and fourth in the table, just seven points between first and fourth place.  

It was a tough season, a season of love and anger and change.

And a lot had changed over the past year of the footballing world in terms of sexuality and its acceptance. More players from different leagues had started to come out, talking about their true identity and showing that they weren’t scared anymore. The FA started to put protection in place, which allowed professionals within the footballing community to be themselves, and for any homophobic language or behaviour to be legally prosecuted. Sports brands had bought into the change, having LGBT sports stars as their star name, creating limited edition products with rainbow flags on. It was product placement at its finest, but if it worked, it worked.

On a personal level, things changed for Robert and Aaron too. They both decided to move into Robert’s house, none of them wanting to move out into a whole new house, not when they had a perfectly good one that was more than big enough for the two of them. Plus, Aaron spent the majority of his time there anyway. Aaron proposed to Robert on Valentine’s Day, the two of them spending the whole day together, having some quality relaxation time that they both desperately needed. It happened in the morning, Aaron making Robert breakfast in bed and putting the box with the ring in on the tray. It took a while for Robert to actually click on that it was there, which made Aaron more anxious than he needed to be. He knew Robert wanted to marry him too, they’d spoken about it so many times beforehand. Still, Robert was in complete shock when he opened the box and saw the silver band with intricate details on, tears flowing from his eyes almost instantly.

To celebrate the end of the season and the start of a summer full of wedding planning, the pair of them decided to have a romantic meal. They’d both dressed up for it, both of them used to going to posher, more sophisticated places now _(even though they’d both prefer a pizza and to get home early)._ Aaron wore a deep blue suit, almost black in a certain light and Robert couldn’t be more attracted to him if he tried. It complimented his now tanned skin tone, and made his eyes an even brighter shade of blue, yellow flecks more prominent than ever before. Robert was in a grey suit, making his hair a lighter shade of blond and his freckles stand out more. His chest was slightly on show, courtesy of his white shirt not being buttoned up the entire way, and nobody, certainly not Aaron, was complaining about that.

“I was thinking matching suits.” Aaron commented, gulping down a mouthful of his pint. “Y’know, for our wedding?”

Robert nodded, appreciating Aaron’s suggestion. They hadn’t really planned anything for the wedding thus far, only venturing out to three potential venues before choosing the perfect one for the both of them. Both knew that it was a long and difficult process, but they wanted to do it together, not wanting to bring any extra help in. It was their day, and their day only, so the only way to make it perfect was if it was planned by both of them together.

“Sounds good to me.” Robert said, subconsciously smiling at Aaron from across the table, skin illuminated by flickers of orange light, making him look younger than his years.

Aaron’s eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled wildly at Robert, an uncontrollable grin that seemed to never leave his face now. Whenever he spoke about Robert in interviews, or people took candid photos of the two of them together, Aaron would always have a grin stuck on his face, just like a three year old boy who got a lollipop. For Robert, seeing Aaron’s face light up like that every day would never get old, and he looked forward to seeing it every day for the rest of his life.

“I love you.” Robert blurted out, his fingers trailing lightly over the back of Aaron’s hand, not caring if anyone could see or hear them.

Goosebumps raised from Aaron’s hand at Robert’s tender touch, fair hairs standing on edge and Aaron was unashamed by the affect Robert had on him. “I love you too, you know that.”

“I do.” Robert smiled, lifting Aaron’s hand up and kissing his knuckles, eyes never dropping from Aaron’s gaze.

“You’ll get to say that at the wedding.” Aaron pointed out, a laugh in his voice.

Robert smirked at that himself, flashes of the perfect wedding clouding over in his mind. “I’d marry you right now if I could.” He said honestly.

“So would I.” Aaron confirmed, his voice shy and innocent for a second. “Not sure our families would like that though.”

Robert couldn’t help but laugh at that. He knew it was true. Knew that both sets of families would kill them for getting wed without them there, considering none of the had any clue that a proposal was even on the cards for the two of them. Plus, ever since the proposal, they’d all been showing them magazines and sending them links with table centre pieces, flowers or outfits. Every time a new slow song would come out, at least three people were guaranteed to introduce them to it and mention that it would make for a great first dance, even though Aaron had told them all multiple times that they wouldn’t be having a first dance. (Robert disagreed- but that was a whole other point.)

“’m so glad we can be like this now.” Aaron stated, eyes focused on his meal, rather than Robert for a few seconds. “Like, out and open, not caring what others say.”

Robert nodded, chewing on his food, swallowing and then speaking. “And so can others, finally.”

Both of them knew how important it was for the first couple of professional players to come out, because others would follow and force a change in the footballing world.

“I guess we were what the world needed to see.” Robert shrugged. “I mean, what 50 odd players in all leagues are out now?”

Aaron nodded. “I guess we were.”


End file.
